


Blood and Alleyways

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Yeah so I'm sorry. I have no idea where this came from, but I wish that it had stayed there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm sorry. I have no idea where this came from, but I wish that it had stayed there.

Alec could feel the blood pooling under his legs, his fingers going numb, the bag of take away that he was collecting lay forgotten beside him. He could hear his phone ringing in his pocket, his arm was heavy has he reached for it. 

“Do I need to send a search party out for my food Alexander?” a voice laughed down the line. 

“Magnus...” Alec choked out, blood catching in his throat a cough sending it down the front of his shirt. 

“Alexander?” The voice said. Alec thought he should reply but the words were caught up in the blood filling his mouth.

“Alexander!” The voice yelled. 

“Mag...” He could feel his eyes getting dark, flashes of white blinding him every few seconds. 

“Alexan...” The voice started, but Alec’s world was already black.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus could smell the blood as he rushed into the alleyway. He gasps, the breath was forced out of him and he felt like he would be sick.

Alec was sitting up against the alley wall his phone still grasped in his hand, the food he went out for was spilling around him. 

Blood. Blood. That all that Magnus could think of when he knelt down next to his love. There was too much blood. It was covering the ground of the alley making a large puddle under Alec. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, even though he knew he would get no reply. His hand shook as he reached out to brush the blood of his love chin. 

"Oh please no...oh..." Magnus sobbed, as he felt how cold Alec's skin was under his fingertips. He pulled Alec to his chest and screamed. The street light above him blew, shattering its glass bulb over the pair. The alley was plunged into darkness, only the sound of Magnus's broken sobs could be heard in the night. 

That is until a glowing red portal opened at the mouth of the alley. 


End file.
